1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing systems and methods therefor, image processing apparatuses and methods, image capturing apparatuses and methods, program recording media, and programs. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image processing system and method therefor, an image processing apparatus and method, an image capturing apparatus and method, a program recording medium, and a program for modifying an image including a predetermined object so that an appropriate modification for the predetermined object can be performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques for easily processing images have become increasingly widespread.
One of the most common techniques for editing an image captured by an image capturing apparatus such as a video camera is known as linear editing. Linear editing applies various types of processing to the image while playing back the original image data, and records the processed image in a different recording medium.
A problem with linear editing is that if the original image data is “copy once” data, the image recorded in a video tape recorder (VTR) is not allowed to be recorded once it is played back and edited.
In order to address the problem, a method of storing an operation for specifying a process for editing an image is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-202944.